trekkyheadquartersfandomcom-20200216-history
Funny, Fascinating, and Otherwise Awesome Quotes
TOS Spock-"It has to do with. . .biology." Kirk- "Biology?" Spock- "Vulcan Biology." *getting slightly annoyed* Kirk- "Vulcan biology? Biology of Vulcans? You mean like. . .reproduction? Spock- *ashamed nod* Kirk- "Well thats nothing to be ashamed of Mr.Spock..." (Amok Time) Spock- "There can be no excuse for the crime which i have comitted-" Mccoy- "Spock..." Spock- "Please, let me finish. Furthermore, I ask you to order Mr. Scott to take immediate command of the Enterprise." Kirk- "Don't you think you should check with me first?" *smiling broadly* Spock- "Captain... JIIIMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" *also smiling broadly and grabbing Kirk's shoulders* Spock- *turns and looks at McCoy and Chapel who are still standing there and looks a bit embarrased* (Amok Time) Amanda- "Well, he did have a pet sehlat he was quite fond of..." Bones- "Sehlat?" Amanda- "It's sort of like... a big teddy bear." *walks away* Bones- "A teddy bear...?!" Spock- "Yes, Doctor, but on Vulcan, the teddy bears are alive, and have 6 inch fangs." *also walks away leaving bones standing by the punch bowl smiling* (Journey to Babel) Bones- "For once Spock, do me a favor and DON'T say it's fascinating." Spock- "No, but it is... interesting''." Bones- *rolls eyes and walks towards door* (The Ultimate Computer) Kirk- "So when did you throw the first punch?" Scotty- "When they called the ''Entereprise a piece of garbage." Kirk- "So you punched him because he insulted the ship, not because he insulted me..." *hesitating and slightly offended* Scotty- "Uhhh, yes." (Trouble with Tribbles) Spock- "The birds and the bees are not Vulcans, Captain." (Amok Time) Spock- "IF I WANT SOMETHING FROM YOU I'LL ASK FOR IT!!!" *throws a bowl of soup out of his quarters along with Chapel* *looks over at McCoy and Kirk standing nearby staring* (Amok Time) Spock- *petting a tribble* "They seem to have a certian effect on humans, I, of course, am immune... to such... things..." (Trouble with Tribbles) McCoy- "Sure, your reaction was quite logical." Spock- "Thank you, doctor." McCoy- "In a pig's eye." (Amok Time) McCoy- "Please don't tell him I said he was the best First Officer in the fleet." Spock- "Why, Thank you Dr. McCoy." Kirk- "You've been worrying too much about his Vulcan eyes, you forgot about his Vulcan ears" (Operation--Anihilate!) Kirk- "My friend here is obviously Chinese. I see you've noticed the ears, they're really easy to explain..." Spock- "Perhaps the unfortunate accident I had as a child." Kirk- "The unfortunate accident he had as a child... he caught his head in a mechanical... rice-picker." (City on the Edge of Forever, the) Star Trek 2009 Uhura- "It's Uhura." Kirk- "Funny... that's exactly the name I was gonna make up for you." Gaila- "Quick, get under the bed! I promised I'd stop bringing guys here!" Kirk- "Wait. How many guys have you-" Gaila- "Get under the bed...NOW!" *talking i don't feel like remembering* Uhura- *just came in* "Who is he?" Gaila- "Who's who?" Uhura- "The mouth-breather hiding underneath your bed." Kirk- "You can hear my breathing!?" *jumping out from under the bed* Bones- "Look kid, how old are you?" Chekov- "Sewenteen, sir!" Bones- "Oh, oh good, he's seventeen." *Spock strangling Kirk* Scotty- "I like this ship! It's exciting!" Scotty- "So are you from the future? Kirk- "Yeah he is, i'm not." Scotty- "Well that's brilliant! Do they still have sandwiches there?" Kirk- "OK look, i don't know you!" Spock Prime- "I am Spock." Kirk- "...Bullshit." *Spock kissing Uhura* Spock- "I will be back, Nyota." Kirk- "So her first name is-" Spock- "I have no comment on the matter." TNG Data- " As i do not require sleep, you should take the... shelf." (Unification I) Worf- "With all due respect sir, BE GONE!!!" (The Icarus Factor) **MORE TNG QUOTES TO COME YOU CAN ALSO POST YOUR OWN** Older Movies Spock- "Would now be an appropriate time for one of those human euphanisms captain?" Kirk- "Lets just wait on those." (Voyage Home) Saavik- "You lied." Spock- "I...Exaggerated." (Wrath of Khan) Bones- "I liked him better before he died." (Voyage Home) "That green-blooded son-of-a-bitch. It's his revenge for all those arguments he lost." (Wrath of Khan) Voyager Doctor- "If you find a boy named Kevin can you tel him about me?" Astronaut from planet- "That's an odd name, who is he?" Doctor- "He's...my son" AFP- "But you're a hologram, how does that work?" Doctor- "It's... a long story." (forgot) Janeway- "Who is that?" Doctor- "She was my..... roommate, yeah." (forgot) Category:Voyager